Jealousy
by Gintsuki of the Rain
Summary: Itachi is a forgiven Ninja of Konoha, and He and Sasuke live in th e Uchiha compound by themselves. One night while Itachi HAPPENED to be training shirtless, Neji and Tenten pass him. "Tenten, are you ok?" "I think I'm in love!" ..NOTE: SEVERAL People have complained about how the story is "one HUGE paragraph" I'VE TRIED FIXING IT 8 TIMES! I'll try fixing it again. expect nothing


A NejiTen.  
>FanFICTION.<p>

Disclaimer:

Gintsuki-sama does NOT own Naruto. BUT SHE WILL MARRY ITACHI-HOTTNESS-SAMA ONE DAY! MARK MY WORDS!  
>!<br>Ahem. Er... just read the story. AND STOP LOOKING AT ME AS IF I WERE CRAZY!

Jealousy

It was a peaceful evening in Konoha, and Neji, and TenTen were out for a walk. TenTen was babbling on, and on about some one of a kind switch blade that was lost forever in the third great ninja war. But as long as she was the one talking, Neji didn't really care. He didn't, and wouldn't have to participate in any way, unless TenTen were to suddenly finish her history lecture, and start a conversation. Which, at the current moment, was highly unlikely.  
>However, shortly thereafter, her lecture, did infact, come to a close. And she sighed heavily.<br>"So what have you been doing lately? Ever since we were put on seperate Anbu teams, I haven't seen much of you lately." She inquired. "The same." He replied shortly. TenTen rolled her eyes at his very UNhelpful answer. "You could at least TRY to carry on a conversation Neji. It wont kill you, and...  
>FUCKING HOT DAMN STRAIGHT FROM HEAVEN, AND LORD HAVE MERCY THAT'S HOTT! I THINK I'M IN LOVE!"<br>TenTen abruptly cut herself off, and then proceeded to start drooling. Neji, a bit worried, decided to find out what had just caused TenTen's momentary mind lapse. And, dare he think it, Fangirlish outburst?  
>Upon following her line of sight, Neji found himself looking at Uchiha Itachi, konoha's recently re-instated Anbu captain, as he finished putting his sword away, and pulled his shirt back over his head. Assumedly he had just finished training for the day, as he strapped the sword back around his waist.<br>And Neji couldn't help but glare daggers at the older man. He had heard the Uchiha, upon returning too the village, had gained more fanclubs then he and Sasuke, AND Kakashi combined. But NEVER had he thought TenTen, of all people. Wait! He should be checking to make sure she's still breathing.  
>Just as Neji was about to tap her shoulder, and see if she was still alive, she started walking in the direction of the Uchiha. "Be right back!" She called over her shoulder. And Neji was left standing there his hand half raised.<p>

To say our Hyuuga prodigy was immensely enraged, would be an understatement. However, Neji knew his limits, his ego wasn't so big he thought himself the strongest shinobi alive, no there were some stronger than he. Some even resided in this very village. For examples, the Uzumaki, Hatake Kakashi, and of course, Uchiha Itachi. Whom was currently smirking at something TenTen had just said to him. They had been talking for a good hour now. And Neji was positive that broke the Uchiha's record. But what pissed Neji off greatly, was that in the past twenty minutes. Everytime Itachi smirked, TenTen blushed. And Neji fealt sick.  
>Jealousy wasn't something he thought he'd ever get used too. But if the woman he loved, was going to obsess over the Uchiha prodigy, he would have to live with the feeling for awhile. After all, TenTen was a sensible woman. After this, she'd probably only obsess for like, five days max. But knowing TenTen, probably only two. After another agonizing thirty minutes, they appeared to be saying goodbye. And this was confirmed when what had formerly been Uchiha Itachi, dispersed into ravens, and flew away.<p>

"So..." Neji started, but was cut off quickly.  
>"HE INVITED ME TO HIS HOUSE ON TUESDAY! AND SAID HE'D HAVE A SURPRISE FOR ME!" She squealed happily. Neji had to keep down the anger boiling inside him. As he spoke. "Oh? What do you think it might be?" He asked her, seemingly, bored. "I dunno. But I've never met someone who could be so nice, and amazing on the first encounter! I mean, I heard Itachi was nice. But I never kn... Neji are you sick? You're cringing." TenTen asked, concern evident on her face. And Neji was infact cringing. But at the fact that Uchiha Itachi and TenTen had only talked once, and already they're so familiar with each other, that she addressed him by his actual name. No honorific. Thus resulting in the jealously sick Hyuuga prodigy. He was watching the woman he loves, slip away.<br>"HELLOOOOOO! EARTH TO HYUUGA NEJI!  
>TENTEN CALLING! ARE YOU DEAD?"<br>She yelled in his face.  
>"No. I'm fine TenTen, I'll just go home." "Okay if you say so." She shrugged, "I need to go talk to Sakura anyway. I hope you feel better Neji." She then gave him a hug, and disappeared in a swirl of smoke.<p>

Tuesday

This was not stalking. Definitely NOT stalking! There was NO way, that THE Hyuuga Neji, was stalking TenTen. No. This was just an extremely worried(and undenyably jealous), best friend, and comrade, looking out for the well being of the woman he was in love with. Honestly, Neji was NOT stalking TenTen.

Seriously? Who did he think he was kidding? He was totally stalking her, while SHE was hopelessly lost in the middle of the Uchiha compound. Which he grudgingly admitted, was MUCH larger than the Hyuuga compound. But back to the main point. TenTen was lost.

"DAMNIT! WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO?" She suddenly screamed, shaking her fist at the sky.  
>"NOT ONLY DO YOU CURSE ME WITH A HORRIBLE SENSE OF DIRECTION, BUT BREAK MY HEART REPEATEDLY AS WELL!"<br>She seemed to calm down somewhat, before she glared at the ground so hard, Neji was afraid his own glare would be put to shame. Then resumed talking to the sky.  
>"Forgive my out burst, I SHOULD be used to the suffering by now. Especially when the guy has never fealt that way for me. Now, about finding that mansion, could you point me in the right direction?" She smiled, before shrugging her shoulders, and turning down yet another ally. Neji was, needless to say, very confused. TenTen had only officially met the older Uchiha a little less than a week ago. How could he have already broken her heart?<br>But Neji decided to worry about that later, right now, he needed to find TenTen. Again. And he mentally noted, that he should work on his ability to tail his target(incase you didn't know, that's a ninja term for stalking your enemy). Because he currently sucked at it.

About an hour later, TenTen had finally found the mansion. She had hardly raised her hand to knock when the door opened, and Itachi himself stepped into view. Neji inwardly seethed at the sight of him. But luckily, he was within hearing distance.  
>"Oh, hello Itachi." TenTen greeted happily. Itachi nodded, and smirked. "TenTen, I was going to give you another two minutes before coming out to show you where the house was." He chuckled, and she giggled. And Neji thought he would puke. Cuz she only ever laughed like THAT when she was with him.<br>"Well TenTen, I'm not normally one to keep my guests waiting. But by all means, let your friend join us." Itachi said, inclining his head behind TenTen. "Oh you must mean Neji, I was so concentrated on finding the house, I forgot he was there." She then turned around, and faced the tree he was sitting in. "By all means Neji, join us. As far as I know he doesn't bite. Right Itachi?" "Not exactly." A new voice said from the house. "Sasuke-san!" TenTen greeted. "TenTen-san. Hyuuga." He nodded in turn. "I'm off, the dobe, and Kakashi needed to tell me something. But I have a feeling its about Haruno. So I shouldn't be long." He told his brother, then left. At the same time, Neji joined TenTen on the porch. TenTen elbowed him in the ribs, then turned back to Itachi with a curiosity on her face. "Otouto and Miss Haruno-sama, well, are not on the most agreeable of terms. But if I recall correctly, Naruto had said something about him knocking her unconscious, and leaving her on a bench at one point in time." He then looked to the two of them. "Am I correct to assume it has to do with Orochimaru?" They both nodded. "Poor Sakura. No offence to you Uchiha-san, but your brother was an honest bastard to Sakura back then. And still is at times." Neji said, Itachi only nodded. "I was afraid of that. And please, no formality needed, Itachi will do just fine." Neji nodded in reply, but TenTen had the feeling he wouldn't be addressing Itachi by his name. It was then, she decided to jump back into the conversation. "Well I kinda feel bad for Sasuke. He obviously likes her, but Hell hath no furry like a woman scorned. Or so goes the saying, and when Sakura is the one scorned. I wouldn't mind taking an extended vacation to the other side of the planet." Both men smirked, and not a moment later all were standing in the Uchiha living room. TenTen's eyes were aglow while she watched Itachi, and Neji was having trouble keeping his aggressive impulses in check. Finally after a long conversation about weapons, Itachi allowed TenTen to try his sword. She found, that even if she was given the one of a kind katana, she couldn't use it. For it was built hundreds of years ago, and only Uchiha could wield it. Even though Itachi had tried to get rid of it before. It couldn't be used by another. It was his, until he passed it down to either Sasuke, or his own descendants. So shortly thereafter, TenTen handed him back his sword, albeit reluctantly. "Alright now TenTen, I do have a gift for you. And no, you shall not pay for it. Nor you Hyuuga-san. That would defeat the purpose of a gift." And so Itachi left the room, and TenTen sunk down into the couch right next to Neji.  
>"I am most definitely in Love!" She said out of the blue. Neji cringed, but quickly covered it up. "That's nice." He said in a monotone. She just sighed. Then abruptly turned to him. "Why were you following me anyway? And I was slow on picking up your chakra. So I was wondering...<br>...did you happen, to uh, here me yell anything at God while I was out there?" She was so nervous, he just wanted to tell her no. But Hyuuga Neji wasn't a liar... ... but tonight he could pretend he was. He was opening his mouth to tell her no, when. "I knew it!" She said, as if yelling at herself. "Why didn't you just show yourself then? Damn! I'm always making a fool out of myself around you." She said. He decided he might lighten the mood a little. "Yes, but I've seen worse. Like that time the Inuzuka dropped an ice cream cone down Lee's jumpsuit. The scarring I'll never recover from, but the amusement outweighs it." He smirked down at her, and she giggled. Just then, Uchiha Itachi came back in, carrying a long samurai sword. With a double grip hilt(handle), which was black and red, and had two red velvet strings about four inches long hanging from it. Its sheath was solid black, with a black loop tie, where it would attach to its owners belt.  
>TenTen was now drooling(figuratively). And blinking repeatedly. "This is for you TenTen. I won it in a bet when I was part of the Akatsuki." For some reason TenTen seemed unable to comprehend this for a moment, and stood with her mouth agape. She then shut her mouth, rubbed her eyes, and proceeded to point at the sword, then to herself in a questioning manner. After repeating this three or for times, she seemed to realize that, no, she wasn't dreaming. And promptly through herself at Itachi, hugging him tightly. "OHMYGOD UCHIHA ITACHI I COULD *KISS* YOU! ITS THE DENSETSU-TEKINA AKA-RYU DABURUBUREDO!"<br>She screamed at the top of her lungs. Neji, a bit thrown at the idea of TenTen kissing Uchiha Itachi, just stood there and watched as she untangled herself from him, and accepted the gift whole heartedly. Bowing, and thanking him multiple times. And(thankfully, Neji thought), she didn't kiss him once.  
>Now Neji decided to do (what he later said was the worst mistake of his live) something very uninteligent. "Uh TenTen, what is it exactly? You don't get like this over just ANY sword." He asked. TenTen's eyes darkened. "Neji. Do you mean to tell me, that you didn't hear a word I said about this sword last weekend? I even DESCRIBED it to you. Its been technically lost to the fire country for YEARS!<br>Its only the most perfect sword on the PLANET!  
>I mean! It SPLITS into TWO SWORDS!"<br>She yelled at him. Then everything came back to him, and he snapped his fingers in memory. "Oh. That one. Sorry TenTen." He said. She shrugged her shoulders, then turned back to Itachi. "Your sure you don't want anything for this?" She asked him. He just shook his head. "It is a gift, TenTen." She nodded, then, lifting herself on her tippy toes, kissed his cheek. "You are a simply amazing person Uchiha Itachi." She said, then her and Neji left, after many more thanks from TenTen. And nothing but silent brooding from Neji.  
>They were about half way to her apartment complex, walking the whole way in awkward silence, when TenTen finally lost it. "WHAT THE HELL?" She yelled, standing firmly in front of Neji, forcing him to stop as well. He blinked once, then gave her a confused look. "Beg pardon?" He asked. "You! Death glare! Uchiha Itachi! Why? He didn't do anything to you. He's got to be the nicest most polite guy I've ever met. And I think we could be friends in the future. Maybe. But you have to go and stalk me all the way to HIS HOUSE! Take advantage of his hospitality JUST SO YOU CAN GLARE AT HIM! What the HELL is wrong with you?" She finished her rant with a glare of her own while she took a few deep breathes. Neji just looked at her, as if contemplating something. But he didn't say a word. He opened his mouth then, and shut it again as though he were having second thoughts. "Well?" She asked impatiently while tapping her foot. "I was behaving oddly because firstly, you were acting... unlike yourself." (AN: He was gonna say 'acting like a fangirl' but thought better of it. ;D) "Secondly, I've never seen you behave so friendly to anyone before after just the first meeting. Hinata doesn't count, you'd known her long before you were formally introduced. And..." Here he stumbled, what could he say? Sure he didn't particularly like the elder Uchiha. He didn't like any Uchiha based purely upon his Hate/Hate relationship with Sasuke. But then, it wasn't in his character to judge people he didn't know. And TenTen knew that. "And?" She asked, still slightly angry. Although the foot tapping had stopped. Finally he let out an exasperated sigh. "TenTen..." he trailed off. She raised an eyebrow. "SCREW IT! PRIDE BE DAMNED! TENTEN I'M JEALOUS! I hate the fact that you are in love with Uchiha Itachi! And you've only just met him! I've been here for years TenTen! *I* LOVE YOU! So I was jealous. And acted irresponsibly." TenTen stared in shock at the Hyuuga prodigy. Then she grinned. "Hyuuga Neji! You mean to tell me that you heard me yelling at the heavens above over someone that wouldn't return my feelings, and you thought I was talking about a guy I just MET?" She laughed. "Well, uh. Yes?" Neji replied scratching his head in confusion. "But. Last week, at the training grounds. You talked for hours. And BLUSHED TenTen!" She shook her head. "We were talking about weapons. I blushed cuz he asked if you were my boyfriend, and if that was why you were just standing there glaring at him." "But, when you saw him. You stopped dead, you were acting like. Please don't kill me. But you were acting like a fangirl. TenTen, you were drooling. DROOLING!" She shook her head again. "I wasn't fangirling either Neji." "You said you thought you were in love. And again when we were at his house. You KISSED him TenTen!" Neji had said 'Kissed' in a disgusted voice. Suddenly TenTen started laughing hysterically. "WHAT?" Neji yelled after awhile. TenTen wiped a tear off her face from laughing so hard. "Neji. I was fangirling the sword. I didn't even notice it was Itachi until after I had completely approached him. The sword he wields, I thought only existed in stories. However, when I saw the sword in his hand I knew immediately that it was the Shiroi Ryu Bushi. Its a sword that was created hundreds of years ago by a master silver smith. But the woman who made it, was also a kunoichi. And she embedded her own chakra into the creation of the sword. So unfortunately, only a direct descendant can wield it. Meaning that the woman. YES woman who made that sword centuries ago. Was undoubtedly an Uchiha." She explained. Neji stood frozen as he took it all in. That did sound like a logical explanation, and a lot more TenTen-ish than his own conclusion. "Oh." He finally said. Then something else popped into his head. If she was ranting about being in a one sided love. Who was the guy? "Uh, so... er. Who... are you in love with?" He asked awkwardly. And received a slap across the back of his head.  
>"And they call you a genius!" She yelled. "You know Neji? Even with that Byakugan of yours. You still can't see that I've been in love with you ever since I passed the chunin exams, and you were there to rush me to the hospital. But seems how you can't figure all that out, I'll just be going ho... DID *THE* HYUUGA NEJI JUST ADMIT TO BEING JEALOUS OF AN UCHIHA?" She yelled in shock. Neji rolled his eyes. "TenTen. You may be as slow as I am sometimes." She laughed at his joke, and he smirked. Taking her in his arms. And sealed their lips in a kiss, TenTen was shocked at first. Then she responded. They broke the kiss, and Neji leaned his forehead against hers. "Aishiteru TenTen." He said in her ear. "Aishiteru, Neji." She said back, smiling. "But I'm still gonna hang out with BOTH the Uchiha brothers. And nothing you can do will stop me." She smirked evilly, then disappeared in a swirl of smoke. "What the? Damnit! TENTEN!"<p>

The End. 

A/N  
>So how was that? Evil? Funny? Sadistic? Corny? Awful? Horrible? TERRIBLE?<br>O man I hope not. Aaaaaaaaanyway. Bet you're wondering what the swords names are, huh?  
>Well it just so happens, I CAN tell you...<p>

Densetsu-tekina Aka-ryu Daburuburedo translates to,  
>Legendary Red-Dragon DoulbeBlade. And...<br>Shiroi Ryu Bushi... means White Dragon Samurai.

And btw to anyone who didn't already know. Aishiteru, means I love you.

And I LOVE to here back from people who like my stories.  
>Ja Ne.<p> 


End file.
